


Hold The Garlic - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: One of my myriad "Imagination Sanitation" pieces, which is what happens at Tumblr when I - or one of my many witty enablers - stumble upon an "Imagine" premise that is so utterly stupefying, I can't help but adopt it & dip it in the bucket of snark I keep by my desk.This round's prompt? - “Imagine […] on [a] hunt, you need to lure a vampire out of a restaurant, however things don’t quite go to plan when Dean […] barges in.”





	Hold The Garlic - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

 

“What in the hell are you  _doing_ , he’s just gone to the bathroom - y’know, ‘cause vampires pee?”

“This looked  _great_ ,” Dean said through a full mouth, full because it was stuffed with a second forkful of your tortellini.

He capped it off by snatching a few bread sticks. Then he crammed them in his jacket. Then he grabbed the napkin out of your lap and wiped his mouth. Then he noticed your glare and ever-so-slowly put it back - saucy side  _down_.

“What?”

“What, you ask? _REALLY?”_

“Look, all I had was a sandwich for dinner, and I’ve been sitting out there with my binoculars… I’ll admit, I got jealous you’re getting this part of the case, I’m not gonna apologize for that.”

“ _You_  wanted this part? The  _date?!_ ”

“No! The  _Italian!_  Oooh, here he comes. Hey, the flirting ain’t going how you think, you should up your cleavage game—-”

“Get out of my face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
